Paris The City of Love Or is it?
by Leojldancer
Summary: The gang gets a chance to go to the city of love. Paris of course. Miley, Lilly and Oliver all have a great time until someone new gets in he way. Will they still be friends on the plane ride home? Sort of a Moliver.
1. Bargining with dad

A/N If you like this story then review it, if it gets more reviews then the other two stories that I just released then I will continue it, if it does not I will delete this story and write it again another time.

"Miley can I check your home work please?" Miley's dad called up the stairs to his youngest child

"Dad, there is only one week left in school and we don't even have any homework," said Miley as she ran down the stairs toward her dad, "But you need to sign this permission slip, we are watching the movie Superman returns on the last day and for some stupid reason the need parents permission to how it."

Miley handed the sheet of paper to her dad. He walked into the kitchen and took a pen out, he turned back to Miley with the newly signed paper.

"Hey Miles I have a question."

"Ok dad, shoot."

How would you like to take a vacation to Paris this summer?"

"This summer? I would love to go to Paris but Lilly, Oliver and I already planned out our whole summer and I don't think I could spend a summer without both of them."

"What if they came with us?"

"Really dad, you would let them come? Why do you all of a sudden want to take a big elaborate trip to Paris? And what about Hannah Montana?"

"Well bud that's why I'm asking, Hannah Montana was invited to go to the annual film festival in France and so I was just thinking that we should take some time for a vacation. I mean we would be there anyway and it just seemed to make sense."

"Well dad that sounds great, but if Oliver and Lilly can come to."

"Alright, I will call there parents and ask them, don't say anything to them yet so that they get there hopes up in case there parents say no."

Miley kissed her dad on the cheek as she agreed and the she skipped back upstairs. She was in a great mood, I mean, who would not be, she was going to France!


	2. Homework and guessing games

"Miley, Dinner is ready." Jackson yelled

Miley went down the stairs and into the kitchen. The table was set with bowls and spoons.

"What are we having?" Miley asked

"Soup," Her dad answered, "Vegetable soup."

"Ew, I wanted something with, like, real food in it." Jackson commented

"Jackson, syrup and cake is not real food. Now sit down and eat." Robbie commanded

They all sat and began to eat in silence.

"Oh yes, Miley, I called Oliver and Lilly's parents and they both agreed that a vacation would be a great idea. You can ask them if they want to go now." Robbie told her.

"Oh, great daddy, I will ask them tonight."

The rest of dinner ended very uneventfully unless you count Jackson "accidentally" dropping all of his soup on the floor, making the kitchen look like a chunky swimming pool, and then eating all the garlic bread.

Miley ran to her room and logged onto her computer. She had to finish her History project on the Leonardo Di Vinci. She signed on to aim and opened up her word document. She finished writing a half page biography on him when someone sent her an instant message.

**Sk8erforever (6:21:30 PM): **Hi

**SmileyMiley281 (6:21: 37 PM): **Hey Lilly

**Sk8erforever (6:21: 42 PM**): What r u doing

**SmileyMiley281 (6:22:04 PM):** Just finishing my S.S project

**Sk8erforever (6:22: 33 PM): **cool, hu r u doing it on?

**SmileyMiley281 (6:22: 50 PM): **Leonardo Di Vinci

**Sk8erforever (6:23: 17 PM):** cool, I got Christopher Columbus

**SmileyMiley281 (6:24: 08 PM):** didn't u do a project on him in 2nd grade?

**Sk8erforever (6:24: 35 PM): **Yea but the teacher does not need to know that

**SmileyMiley281 (6:36: 22 PM):** Oh I have something to tell you!!!!!

**Sk8erforever (6: 37: 56 PM): **What?

**SmileyMiley281 (6:38: 06 PM): **Guess

**Sk8erforever (6:38: 40 PM): **your telling the world you are Hannah Montana

**SmileyMiley281 (6:39: 13 PM): **nope, guess again

**Sk8erforever (6:40: 00 PM): **Ummmmm the sky is falling

**SmileyMiley281 (6:40: 27 PM): **No Lilly be serious

**Sk8erforever (6:40: 59 PM): **but I hate guessing

**SmileyMiley281 (6:41: 12 PM): **Fine I will tell u but I want to tell u in person. Can u

come to the beach?

**Sk8erforever (6: 41: 44 PM): **Sure

**SmileyMiley281 (6:42: 05 PM): **I will meet u there in 10 min, oh and can u call Oliver

and ask him to come to?

**Sk8terforever (6:42: 27 PM): **Yea I will all him

**Sk8terforever (6:42: 46 PM): **bibi

**Sk8erforever has went away at 6:42: 49 PM**

**SmileyMiley281 (6: 42: 51 PM): **bibi see u in a few

**Auto response from Sk8erforever: **Hello, you have reached the automated answering service for Sk8terforever, your message will be answered to in the order in which it was received, your message is number 8,243, please hold, your message is important to me.

Miley laughed at Lilly's away message as she signed off and got ready to go. She grabbed a sweatshirt and her purse. She ran down the stairs and let her dad know where she was going. Then Miley headed out towards the beach. She was so excited to tell Lilly and Oliver about going to Paris!


	3. The dock

Miley skipped down to the beach. She passed Rico's surf shack and the bathrooms. She ran all the way down to the end of one of the docks and sat on the end, will her feet hanging off the side. She took her book out of her bag and opened to her spot. She was in the middle of a chapter when she heard something behind her. She spun around and found Oliver and Lilly crouched as though they were trying to scare her.

"Aw man," Oliver said, "I wanted to scare you so bad."

"I'm sorry," Miley answered, "But you need to get a little better at being quiet. I heard you a mile away."

"So," Lilly said sitting down beside her, "What is this big news you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah I want to know to." Oliver sat down on the other side of Miley.

"Well, You know how summer vacation is only 2 weeks away?"

"Yeah," they both replied

"And you know how I am Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Hannah Montana was invited to the film festival in Paris and you guys get to come with me. Then we spend a month there just for vacation!"

"No way," Oliver sat there with wide eyes and his mouth open.

Lilly just looked plain shocked.

"Yeah, my dad said you can come and he already checked with your parents so we already know you can both go, that is, if you want to."

"Are, you kidding me, of course we want to go," Lilly squealed

The trio sat and planned, they all wanted to get on a plane and go now but in reality they had to go home and get some sleep because they still had school the next day. They all walked back up to intersection were the roads split off. They each lived down a different road and this intersection was often a meeting place. It wasn't a busy road but occasionally there would be a car. The friends departed with the glorious thoughts of a summer in Paris on their minds.


	4. Big decisions

Miley flipped the paper over on her desk. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the clock. Only three minutes left until the bell rang. She reached down and took her book out of her bag and opened it to the marked page. She read until she heard the sharp, high pitched tone of the bell. She picked up her paper and handed in at the front of the class and hurried out of the room. She spotted Oliver down the hall and ran to meet him.

"Oliver…Hey Oliver wait up!"

"Oh hey Miley"

"Oh my God I am so glad that the last final finished today."

"I know, I just finished my History final and I am so glad that tomorrow is the last day of school."

"Yeah and then... off to Paris."

"Did you start packing yet?" Oliver asked

"Uhhh yeah, I finished packing two days ago and I already did all my summer shopping."

"Of course, you're Miley, the fashion super queen."

"Oh ha-ha you think you're so funny."

Miley hit Oliver playfully on the arm and headed in the opposite direction from Oliver towards her locker. She gathered her books and headed out of the school and onto her bus. She stared out the window as the bus turned onto her street she was so excited about the trip to Paris and about school ending. Next year was her senior year and this summer was her seventeenth birthday. She stepped down the stairs of the bus and crossed the road that lead towards her house. Her cream colored Volkswagen Beatle was in the shop and so she had been stuck taking the bus to school all week but as she turned into the driveway she saw it sitting there. Her dad must have picked it up for her. She put her books down by the front door and headed toward the kitchen for a snack. She took an apple out of the fridge and scooped some peanut butter out of the jar and into a dish. She sat on the couch with her snack and flipped the TV on. She grabbed the remote to the new addition to their electronic equipment, TiVo. She hit the menu button and searched until she found the episode of Dancing with the Stars she had recorded the night before. She sat back and began to watch the show as she ate her snack.

When the show ended she put her now empty dishes in the sink and headed up stairs to double check her packing. Up in her room she opened the two suitcases and carry on bag she was bringing with her. She had one Hannah suitcase and one Miley suitcase. Her Hannah suitcase had a bright pink H embroidered on the front and her Miley suitcase was just a plain suitcase they had bought at J C Penny. She would ship her Hannah suitcase back separately when she was done being Hannah so that she could be Miley with out any one being suspicious. She double and triple checked her check list and after a quick run to get more batteries she zipped her luggage up and set it by the door at the front of the house. Jackson came down the stairs behind her with his suitcases.

"I don't know why dad wanted us to have our stuff ready so early. We aren't leaving until tomorrow afternoon; it just seems like a waist of time." He complained

"I think dad wants to have the car packed tonight so that we aren't rushing tomorrow. He wants the whole thing to go really smoothly because with Hannah being there it will make it such more of a hassle." Miley answered him

Miley went over the plan in her head.

She would go as Hannah and Lilly would come as Lola but Oliver and Jackson would come in her dad's car instead of the Limo so that it would not be weird that Hannah was traveling with so many people. Hannah had a first class seat and they let her on the plane last so that the passengers would not bother her as they got on. Oliver and Jackson would also be in first class as well as Lilly and Robbie. The last three remaining seats had also been bought by Hannah Montana but noone was sitting in them unless someone had to so that they could be alone.

Miley headed back up to her room to put the final touches on her project for History. That was the final for that class, a big project that they had to pick themselves with the teachers approval. She had picked the American Revolution and had done a tripod poster about George Washington and his great victory. The project was due tomorrow, the last day of school, the teacher would correct it and they would get there grades mailed home along with their final report card. Miley finished reglueing one of the borders that had fallen off before putting it safely in her car so that she would not forget it. As she walked back in the house she could smell dinner cooking and went to investigate what they were having.

Her dad was standing at the kitchen counter stirring something around in a frying pan.

"Hey daddy, what's for dinner?"

"Hey bud, we are having good old flapjacks tonight. I wanted to use all the milk up do that it would not go bad while we were gone." He replied

"Oh yum, when will they be ready?"

"In about 30 seconds, can you go get your brother?"

"Sure"

Miley walked to the bottom of the stairs and called to who brother who came running down a few minutes later. The threesome sat down to there small meal and each ate there fill. There conversation was mostly about there upcoming trip and what they were going to do. They all mentioned the Eiffel Tower and the museums around Paris. Jackson said that all he wanted to do was pick up some hot foreign chicks. Since he was heading off to college in the fall Miley was pretty sure he wanted to seem cool by having a hot French girlfriend when he got there but she rolled her eyes at his remark. Miley volunteered to do the dishes after dinner and she finished them quickly. When she was finished she plopped down on the couch to watch the season finale of Extreme Makeover Home Edition. She loved the show for what they do for people; she always ended up crying at the end. A 9:00 she switched off the T.V. It had been a double episode because it was the finale. She climbed up the stairs and got herself ready for bed. She climbed in between the sheets on her bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next boring she got up to her alarm switching on. She dragged herself out from under the warm sandwich of heat and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. She was using samples from the grocery store as her shampoo and conditioner because her real stuff was already packed. She wrinkled her nose and the smell of the stuff but squeezed a glob of it onto her hand anyway. After her shower she slipped on a pair on sweatpants, a tank top and a sweat shirt. She really did not need to dress nice because it was only a half day of school and then she would change into Hannah Montana. She put on a little makeup and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast before she left. She loved that she could drive because she did not have to rush to the bus anymore. She grabbed a couple poptarts out of the box and hopped in her car to go pick up Lilly and Oliver.

At school she took the remaining items out of her locker and deposited them into her car. Then she dropped of her project into her History classroom and made sure the teacher marked her down as bringing it in. She slid into her seat in homeroom just as the bell rang. They all listened to the end of school announcements and then the teacher started the movie they were all promised they would watch. It was the brand new Zombie high movie, it did not come out for another week but Jake being the star of it got a copy and gave it to the teachers, when the students found out they begged the teachers to let them watch it. Miley was angry when she had heard, she was in it to and had her own copy at home and so did Lilly and Oliver, but nobody could know that. It was the movie she was going to be promoting at the film festival in a week. She sat back in her chair and watched her alter egos name roll onto the screen. She had been the second main character in the movie and had already seen it about 4 times. She still felt weird seeing herself on screen acting like someone else even though she does it everyday of hr life. The first scene showed Jake walking through the streets of his TV home town. Miley yawned; she knew what happened next, so when the rest of the class jumped at the sight of the zombie she laughed to herself. After watching it many times it was not as scary and seemed almost fake. She focused lazily on the screen and just thought about what it was like filming the movie and all the funny things that happened. She watched as Jake saved her from the zombies and defeated the almighty Zombie king. The movie as also supposed to act like a show finale. Jack was tired of acting on T.V and wanted to go big into the movie business, the producer barely convinced him to do this movie and if it was a success then they would make a second one. Miley wanted to do the sequel and was going to interrogate Jake about it at the premiere. She shook herself out of the trance to find that the movie had finished and everyone was clapping and cheering. Jake was standing at the front of the room bowing and looking very smug. Miley sank lower in her chair, she had been in the movie too and she did not get any credit at all. She picked up her book bag and stomped out of the room. As she reached the door of her next class she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around to find Jake.

"Hey Miley"

"What do you want Jake" Miley was still angry about the attention he was getting that she wasn't

"Well, I was wondering if you liked the movie"

"What do you want me to bow down ant your feet and praise you for you brilliant work. _Oh Jakey you are the best and I will worship you until the day I die."_ The sarcasim in Miley's voice was evident and she turned away form Jake and continued into the class room.

"Come on Miley"

Miley spun around, "No, Jake, you don't get it, it is so hard to sit back and watch someone get all this attention and you just sit there and look at something you worked really hard on but you get none of the credit for it."

"What do you mean."

"Forget it you will never understand," Miley turned and walked away from him. Now she was angry at her self for almost giving away her secret.

The rest of the day went along smoothly until the last bell. Miley was at her locker getting the last few things she had collected during the day. She turned from her locker to find Jake striding up form his own locker.

"Miley I really what to know why you were so upset earlier and what you meant."

Miley took a deep breath in and made a big decision, "Jake could you meet me at the beach down by the docks on the south side in about 20 minutes?'

"Sure"

Miley brushed by him and went to her car

What had she done? And what was she going to do?


	5. A goodbye

Miley stood on the beach she was changed into her Hannah outfit that she would be wearing as she traveled. He had told her dad to pick her up at the beach in a half an hour. Now she was just waiting for Jake to show up. Soon she heard foot steps.

"Miley?" A voice questioned

Miley just stood there and did not answer.

"Hannah!?"

Miley turned at her name, "Jake, hi"

"What are you doing here Hannah, I did not know you came here, I am just waiting for a friend."

"A friend? Really. How was your last day of school?"

"What…..how did you know…? Never mind. It was ok, we watched my copy of our movie."

"Did you? Wow. Did they like it?"

"Yeah. Well… everyone but Miley"

"Ah, this Miley person again, why didn't she like it?"

"I don't know, she said something about not getting credit for something she did and watching me get all the attention. But I was confused and did not know what she was talking about."

"Well, did you do a project with her or something?"

"No… we never work together….she hates me but I like her so much."

Miley softened at his words and she felt slightly sorry for him.

"You have no idea, Jake, how much you have done with her and how much you mean to her."

"What do you know her or something?"

"I am her."

She turned and started to walk away, she knew he would run after her and she wanted to drop the news gradually.

He caught up with her and spun her around so that she was face to face with her.

"What do you mean; you are not Miley, your Hannah."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"What do you mean?"

Miley reached up and let a strand of her wig flow through her fingers. She grabbed a hold of the top of her wig and pulled it off. With the other hand she pulled her hair out of the updo it was in.

Jake gaped.

"Jake, its me Miley, I am Hannah Montana. I was the one you worked with on the movie and I was the one that you always talked to."

Jake didn't respond but knelt down so that he was sitting on the soft sand of the beach. Miley crouched down next to him.

"Can you nod if you hear me, or respond in some way." Miley was nervous

Jake looked up at her and studied her face. "So that was why you were so mad at me today, because you were in the movie to but nobody could know that. I was getting all the credit and noone would even know that you wee in it."

Miley nodded.

Jake shook his head, "All this time I was really talking to you about you. I can't believe it, this is insane."

"Well, I have to leave, my plane takes off in two hours and I can't be late."

"What, what where are you going."

"To France, Hannah is going to the Film Festival and then we are just taking a vacation for two weeks."

"Oh well then I guess I will see you in school next year."

Miley smiled and turned from him, she walked back up the beach and into the limo that was waiting to take me to the airport. She stared back at Jake who had walked part of the way back up the beach to watch me go. She felt bad, She liked him so much but she would not see him until the end of the summer.

Suddenly Miley swore she heard her name being called and signaled to the limo driver to stop. She opened the door to the limo and stepped out, looking around to see if she was imagining things or not. She looked around but coming to the conclusion that noone was there she turned to go back in the limo. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She saw Jake standing there and was about to say something when he broke her off and kissed her.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I couldn't let you leave with out saying goodbye." He kissed her again before turning around and walked away.

Miley, who was still in a trance, got back in the limo and motioned for the driver to continue on his way.


	6. The plane flight

From what Miley could tell the airport was filled with a gazillion fans wanting to meet her. She cautiously got out of the limo and made her way up the aisle made by the security guards. This time she did not stop to take pictures or sign autographs because she was already late to her plane and she did not want to miss it. She stopped to buy a couple magazines and candy bars after going through security before she went into the private waiting room to wait for the other passengers to board. Miley, her dad and Lilly, who was now Lola, waited 15 minutes until all the other passengers, including Jackson and Oliver, had boarded.

A few of the guys from the airport's security escorted Miley, Lilly, and Robbie into the plane. They took their seats in first class after "introducing" themselves to Oliver and Jackson. The group spent there flight playing cards and watching movies. They watched 50 first dates, Pirates of the Caribbean, Failure to launch, and a couple of the episodes from CSI. Miley brought the movies and Season 3 of CSI with her as part of her traveling entertainment that she has as Hannah Montana. After a while the group spread out onto the remaining seats to sleep. Oliver, Miley, and Lilly each got 2 seats while Robbie and Jackson slept sitting up. Miley tried to make herself comfortable using the pillow the airline provided. They all slept peacefully during the rest of the flight. Miley awoke o the sound of the flight attendants voice telling them they were about to land.


	7. Moi Maison

Miley listened to the landing procedure from the flight attendant while Lilly reached over and straitened out her wig before fixing her own. Once the plane had hit the ground and coasted into the unloading station Miley grabbed her carryon bag and stepped off the plane onto the ramp. She was followed by her dad and Lilly but Oliver and Jackson had to stay back and pretend like they did not even know her. As she approached the end of the mini tunnel she could hear screams coming from the other side. _Wow, _she thought to her self, _I even have fans in Paris._

Her dad escorted her to the limo waiting outside the airport entrance for them while one of the people working at the airport got them their bags. The limo glided away from the airport with ease and headed down the freeway towards the center of Paris. The Limo turned into the parking lot of a magnificent hotel. It was called _Moi Maison _meaning my house. It was one of the most expensive hotels in the city and mostly famous people stayed there.

There was also a crowd of people outside the hotel. Apparently word of Hannah Montana's arrival had spread out of the United States. She stepped gracefully out of the limo just as she had a thousand times before and made her way across the hard concrete of the entry way. The wide double doors of the hotel opened to reveal a fabulously furnished lobby. There was a huge, gold chandelier gently swaying in the middle of the room. Under it 4 large couches were positioned in a small circle with a round, elegantly engraved coffee table in the middle. The check in desk took up the whole west side wall and was inlaid with gold. He dad walked up to the desk and got their room keys from the manager.

Her dad led them into the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. The elevator bean to rise and the faint sound of Christmas music could be heard coming from the speaker at the top of the elevator.

"Oh my god they are playing Christmas music," Lilly announced

"No way." Oliver said. He cocked his head to the side and listened intently, "They are playing Christmas music."

"That is the problem with hotels like this, they look really nice but they have no brains." Miley said as she linked arms with Lilly and stepped off the elevator on their floor.

They strolled down the hallways taking turns and reading signs until they came to the room with the same number as the one on their key. She slid the small card into the slot and when the green light came on she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

A/N- I want to get a new chapter out quickly so I am just going to post this. I will update again very soon.


	8. Room Requirements

The hotel room had contemporary furniture with sharp edges and a mix of colors. It was a lot different for the hotel lobby and hallways which had neutral colors and an overload of flowers.

"Wow this place is cool." Lilly said as she plopped down on the bright lime green suede couch and hugged one of the magenta pillows.

"Yeah, it makes a difference from the nasty brown flowers in the hallway." Miley replied as she sat in a matching chair across from Lilly.

The heard the beep of a key in the slot and Oliver walked in.

"Holy crap this place is amazing." He said

Miley's dad walked in right behind Oliver.

"Who likes the room?" He asked

"You got this room for us dad?" Miley asked

"Yeah, when I booked the hotel for Hannah Montana I asked for the coolest room they had. They sent me a picture of this room and I immediately booked it. It was just too cool."

"You're the best daddy" Miley said as she ran over to hug him.

"Your welcome bud," He replied as he hugged her back, "There are three rooms, one for Miley and Lilly, one for Oliver and Jackson and one for me..."

"Hey wait a minute," Lilly interrupted, "where is Jackson."

"Oh, the last time I saw him he was trying to attract the attention of this blond chick that came out of the bathroom…"

BANG, BANG, BANG

Miley's dad walked over to the door and pulled it open reveling Jackson.

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver all burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Jackson, what did you do?" Lilly asked him

"It wasn't my fault I swear"

"Whatever Jackson just get in here"

"Sorry dad"

"Ok everyone lets pick rooms."

Every scattered at Mr. Stewarts instructions.

"Oh my God this room is amazing!" Lilly yelled from one end of the suite.

"I'd bet you this one is even better" Miley yelled back for the other end.

They met back in the middle.

"Well after some long and hard contemplating we have come to a decision the boys get the…." Lilly began

"Hey wait a minute who says you get to choose." Jackson interrupted

"Well, hold on guys," Mr. Stewart said, "maybe they want the same thing we do, just don't argue until they have actually said something we don't like."

"Fine."

"As I was saying," Lilly continued, "The boys get the bright lime green and orange bedroom with the beautiful dark blue accents, which I must say are a work of genius that only a master mind designer could accomplish with lots of money and the right materials with…"

"Lilly get along with it."

"Oh! ...sorry, anyway, the girls get the Hot Pink and white room with the beautiful yellow accents… ok I will shut up now" She stopped after the looks from everyone else.

"I guess that means I get the dark purple and black room," Mr. Stewart finished, "that's fine with me."

"I'm sorry Jackson, but I really don't want the Yellow and Pink room so I am fine with what they want." Oliver said

"Whatever." Jackson said stalking off to their room.

"Jeeze, he has got some problems" Lilly said

"I just wonder what those problems are." Miley said

Lilly hit her on the arm

"Well come on, Pink and yellow."

Lilly shook her head and walked away.

They rest of the day the five of them unpacked their bags and got ready for the next day which was the Film Festival and the world premier of Zombie High the Movie.


End file.
